Just Another Day
by Nameless2000
Summary: When Mike Finds About A Recent Break In At A Sister Location He Is Set On Full Alert While The Other Animatronics Tease Him About What Happened During The New Years Party(New Years Resolution) Read To Better Understand What Happened... T: For Swearing Includes Withered Animatronics Different AU To After The 7th Night


Mike sat uncomfortably on the chair as he tried to not make eye contact with Freddy.. The restaurant's manager just called both of them down his office to discuss a serious matter..

"Soo.." Mike started to converse with the bear who looked at him with a patient look "Nice weather we're having" Freddy looked at the window with splatters of water

"I believe it's raining Mr. Schmidt, but I guess everyone has their own point of view on everything" Mike opened his mouth to say something but the office door opened interrupting him..The manager walked in and sat down behind his desk

"Hello gentlemen...As I said we have important matters to discuss" He stopped and looked at Mike and Freddy "Moving on, there was a recent report of a break in and murder at a sister location" Mike's eyes widened "Wait..Murder?" The manager nodded

"The night guard of the sister location was shot four times on the chest...The person who broke in stole a lot of parts from the animatronics and even took their Bonnie's face" Freddy straightened his posture and looked at Mike then back at the manager "Authorities haven't caught the perpetrator..YET but they also advised all Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria locations to tighten security..Now doing that would raise suspicion and that's the last thing we need knowing the company's record"

"So why'd you call us?" Mike motioned to himself and then to Freddy

"I was getting to that. Mike I want you to be one full alert during your night shift, here's something that might be of use to you" The manager handed Mike a black and yellow taser "Let's just hope you wouldn't need to use it" He then looked at Freddy "Freddy I want you to make sure everything is calm, and make sure the other animatronics don't find out about this, keep them busy..We can't have them on the edge everytime they perform got it" Freddy nodded

"Good, both of you can go now, Mike if you want a slice, it's on the house or you can go home, either way I don't care I got a lot of paperwork to finish" Mike nodded then stood up and walked to the door followed by Freddy "Do you thing the robber would break in here?" Freddy sighed and looked towards the party room filled with laughing kids and adults

"I don't know Mr. Schmidt, and I hope he or she doesn't..You should stay a while, I'm sure the others would want to see you" Freddy changed the subject and looked at Mike who was looking at the party room

"Sure, why not..I haven't ate lunch anyway" Freddy smiled and nodded then headed for the party room while Mike followed..Once Mike got into the party room, he took a seat next to a window and watched as the rain poured down.

'Kids really love this place if they come even if it's raining' Mike then started to reminisce the first time he came to Freddy's

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"Come On MOOMM!" An eight year old Mike pulled his mom's arm towards the pizzeria.. "Okay, okay Mikey, wait while mommy gets her purse" She smiled as she reached into the car and grabbed her purse "Okay now we can go" Mike started to run excitedly towards the pizzeria and opened the front doors..Mike smiled as he looked at the kids playing and run around_

 _"Hey there Mike" Mike looked up to see a woman "Hi Ms. Courtney" Mike's mom smiled at her and started to talk about tables and seating.. Stuff Mike doesn't give two cents about, he eagerly watched the other kids play with Bonnie. His Mom noticed and smiled at her son_

 _"You can go now Mike, remember we sit at Booth 4" Mike nodded then ran towards the animatronic Bunny "Bonniieeee!" The large bunny looked up and saw Mike run towards him "Hey Mikey!" Mike hugged him "Bonnie you wouldn't believe what happened today!" Bonnie chuckled "What is it?"_

 _"I saw a bird land on my window today!" Bonnie smiled as he took the young boy's hand "Wow that was a brave bird to go against the great Michael Schmidt" Mike smiled at the bunny "Hey Mike speaking of birds, I think Chica has something for you" Bonnie crouched and rubbed Mike head causing his hair to go crazy "Bonnie!" The purple bunny and pointed towards a Chica "There she is Mike, I think she has you favorite pizza" Mike smiled and ran towards the chicken_

 _"Hi Mike!" Chica smiled at the hyper kid.. Mike smiled at her then-_

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"Mike?" Mike turned his head to see a new Chica hold a pizza "Freddy told me to bring you pizza" Mike smiled at her as she put the box down on the table "Thanks Chica" She nodded and left..As Mike ate his pizza he watched the room that was full of activity

'Things sure have changed here' Mike looked at Bonnie who now had a slimmer body and was now female 'I wonder where they store the old animatronics..I kinda miss them' He looked at the kids running around the room.. 'I really hope that robber doesn't pick this place to be the next target..' Mike ate he rest of his pizza without any interruptions and stood up. He stretched and headed towards the entrance

"Not gonna say goodbye?" Mike turned and looked at the source of the voice "Oh hey Bonnie..You were occupied with the kids" Bonnie shook her head "Kids shouldn't get in the way of goodbyes Mike" Mike chuckled and turned

"It's never goodbye" Bonnie looked at him curiously "What?" Mike sighed and turned back towards her

"I was trying to make it sound more cooler but whatever!" Bonnie giggled and walked closer to Mike "So what brings you here Mike? Your shift doesn't start till twelve tonight"

"Boss man told me to come and meet him..Important stuff" Bonnie's curiosity peaked when he said 'important' "What kind of important stuff?" Mike smiled at her "The kind that's not your concern" This made her more curious "Really now" Mike nodded slowly

"I gotta go and get some rest..I guess i'll see you tonight" Mike turned and walked towards the entrance

"I'll Be Waiting~" Mike looked at her as she laughed..Mike sighed as he walked towards his car

'It's gonna be a hell of a night'


End file.
